Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń IX
Cunizza da Romano opowiada poecie o sobie i o Marchii Trewirskiej, Folquet z Marsylii mówi o swoim życiu i o biblijnej Raab, a następnie wygłasza inwektywę przeciw skąpstwu duchowieństwa. 1 Tak mię pouczał twój Karol zwycięski, :Piękna Klemencjo, a potem przed oczy :Przesunął przyszłe domu swego klęski, 4 Lecz ostrzegł: „Zmilcz je, niech się dola toczy". :Więc milczę, tyle jednakże odsłonię: :Za krzywdy wasze słuszna zemsta kroczy. 7 Już też istota mieszkająca w łonie :Świętego blasku zapadła wesoła :W słońce dobroci, co dla wszystkich płonie. 10 O wy, stworzenia bezbożne i zgoła :Omylne, które tym dobrem gardzicie :I ku próżności podajecie czoła! 13 A oto wtóra z tych dusz w błogim bycie, :Na okazanie, że jestem jej miły, :Błyśnieniem ognia przebiła spowicie. 16 Oczy mej pani, które we mnie tkwiły, :Uśmiechnęły się jak wprzód; po nich zgadłem, :Że każe ustom, aby przemówiły. 19 „O szczęsny duchu, skoro twą posiadłem :Łaskę, wynagródź moję chęć i dowiedź, :Że mych pożądań raczysz być zwierciadłem!" 22 Tak rzekę. A duch ze swych jasnych powić, :Śród których nucił, jak człek w dobrem żwawy, :Tę na wezwanie moje dał odpowiedź: 25 „W owym zakącie nierządnej dzierżawy :Italskiej, która Rialtem jest zawarta, :A wraz źródłami Brenty i Pijawy, 28 Stanęła góry niewysokiej warta, :Gdzie to zatliła się głownia, w pożodze :Rychło na cały kraj ów rozpostarta. 31 Z jednej z nią iskry, masz wiedzieć, pochodzę: :Cunizza zwałam się; tu w blaskach żywię, :Bom za tą gwiazdą stąpała w swej drodze. 34 Radośnie patrzę dziś i pobłażliwie :Na przeszłość moją; iż mię to nie dręczy, :Żem w niższym niebie, będzie wam w podziwie. 37 Ów cenny klejnot, który na obręczy :Naszego nieba blisko mnie się złoci, :Wielką się sławą na padole wieńczy 40 I będzie, zanim wiek się spięciokroci. :Patrzże: by pamięć swą przekazać wiekom, :Do jakiej trzeba podnieść się dobroci! 43 Od tak poważnych myśli jest daleko :Rzesza sieczona katorżnymi chrusty :Nad Tagliamentu i Adygi rzeką. 46 Rychło znów Padwa otworzy upusty, :Aby Vicenzę grześć w wodnej mogile, :Bo jest niekarny lud i twardousty. 49 Tam gdzie z Cagnanem jednoczy się Sile, :Włada i głową niebiosów domierza :Ktoś, komu pętlę plotą pod tę chwilę. 52 Feltro powtórnie na złego pasterza :Zdradę zapłacze; będzie tak mizerna, :Że nie widziała lichszych Malty wieża. 55 Być by musiała pojemną cysterna, :Co by zmieściła wszystką krew Ferrary — :Na uncje mierzyć, praca niepomierna — 58 Którą wytoczy ten grzeszny wikary, :Gwoli stronnictwu swemu umilony; :Snadź są w zwyczaju ówdzie takie dary. 61 Wyżej są Źrzadła, wy mówicie: Trony, :W których sądzący Pan Bóg nam odsłania :Przyszłość; uwierz więc wróżbie przerzeczonej". 64 Zmilkła i żeby dać mi do poznania, :Że w innych myślach chce utonąć ninie, :Wpłynęła w sferę krążącą kochania. 67 A duch radosny, co tak w świecie słynie, :Nagle mi błysnął w zachwycone oczy; :Właśnie jak słońce jarzące w rubinie. 70 W niebiosach radość z blaskiem się jednoczy :Jak tu z uśmiechem; za to tam w Gehennie :Im duch smutniejszy, tym się bardziej mroczy. 73 „Widzi Bóg — mówię — i tobie promiennie :Wid swój odsyła, duchu rajem syty; :Więc znasz pragnienia moje nieodmiennie. 76 Dlaczegoż głos twój, cieszący błękity :Wraz z pobożnymi ogniami na niebie, :Co z sześci skrzydeł wkładają habity, 79 Tak jest niełaskaw mej dusznej potrzebie? :Ja bym nie czekał twojego proszenia, :Gdybym tak samo umiał wnikać w ciebie". 82 A na to były słowa jasnocienia: :„Największa z dolin, wody schłaniąjąca :Po oceanie, co świat opierścienia, 85 Śród wrogich brzegów, przeciw biegu słońca :Tak się wydłuża, iż u wschodniej ściany :Południk czyni z widnokręgu końca. 88 Na tym wybrzeżu byłem ja chowany, :Wpół między Ebru a Makry strumykiem, :Który Genuę dzieli od Toskany. 91 Prawie pod jednym leżą południkiem :Buggia i gród mój, co nurt swej przystani :Widział krwawiący pod Rzymianów szykiem. 94 Folco mię zwali ziomkowie wsłuchani :W me pieśni; dziś mię sfera trzecia chowa: :Czym ona dla mnie wprzód, jam dziś jest dla niej. 97 Mniej rozgorzała córa Belusowa, :Z duchem Sycheja i Kreuzy zwaśniona, :Niż ja, póki mi nie zsiwiała głowa; 100 Ni Rodopeja, niegdyś uwiedziona :Od Demofonta, ni Alcyd, gdy Joli :Obraz kochany zamknął w głębi łona. 103 Tutaj się cieszym, nie że nas nie boli :Wina, bo ta nam już się nie odzywa, :Ale że żyjem tak po Bożej Woli. 106 Tutaj nam jawią się najwyższe dziwa :Stworzone sztuką; poznajem ustroje, :Przez które wyższy świat na niższy wpływa. 109 Lecz by poczęte tu pragnienia twoje :Uciszyć pełną wiedzą doskonalej, :Dalszym cię jeszcze słowem zaspokoję. 112 Chcesz wiedzieć, kto się w tym światełku pali, :Które tu blisko swój płomień kołysze :Jak smuga światła w przezroczystej fali? 115 Oto wiedz, że w nim przyucza się w ciszę :Raab pośród nas, a gwiazda Wenera :Najwyższe piętno na jej bycie pisze. 118 Do tego nieba, gdzie się cień opiera :Ziemią rzucany, pierwsza przed innemi :W chwale Boskiego weszła Bohatera. 121 Bo należało dźwignąć ją z podziemi :Na jedną z tych sfer, ją, zwycięstwa znamię :Wywalczonego dłońmi złożonemi. 124 Ona to wsparła Jozuego ramię, :Kiedy dobywał sławnie Ziemi Świętej, :Nad którą papież dzisiaj rąk nie łamie. 127 Twój gród, od ducha pysznego poczęty, :Co pierwszy stanął przeciw Majestatu :I niekarnością wszczął świata lamenty, 130 Jest rozsadnikiem nieszczęsnego kwiatu, :Który obłąkał trzodę śród bezdroży, :Z pasterza wilka czyniąc na złe światu. 133 Więc Ewangelia i wielcy Doktorzy :W pogardzie; górą za to dekretały, :Na których pismak swoje glosy mnoży. 136 Nimi się para papież, kardynały; :Do Nazaretu ich myśl nie popłynie, :Gdzie archanielskie skrzydła powiewały. 139 Toteż Watykan i inne świątynie :Rzymu, które się zmieniły w cmentarną :Sadybę Piotra Świętego drużynie, 142 Rychło się z tego nierządu wygarną". Raj 09